


Face Heel Turn

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements, loki is a little shit, only not that white, thor is a white knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Thor watched with alarm as the prettiest boy he had ever seen disappeared down an alleyway; it wasn’t that alleyways were alarming in and of themselves, it was that the vision of loveliness was being tugged along by a dude so sketchy looking he may as well have had a giant neon sign flashing “CREEP” hanging over his head. That beautiful kid couldn’t be more than eighteen. He probably didn’t know what he was getting himself into.The hairs on the back of Thor’s neck stood up. Something bad was going to happen.There was no reason for him to get involved. He should leave them to their business.Yeah, right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/post/162149187606/thisdorkyblogthing-thor-i-saw-that-you-were) from thisdorkyblogthing:  
>  _Thor: I saw that you were about to get mugged in an alley so I came to your rescue and now I have a black eye and bloody knuckles and it hurts a lot but you’re really hot_
> 
>  
> 
> _Loki: I was about to mug that guy when you swooped in but I can’t even be mad because watching you beat the shit out of him was super fucking hot wanna fuck??_
> 
>  
> 
> ///
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I think it's kind of intriguing?! I might take it further if the mood strikes me!

Thor watched with alarm as the prettiest boy he had ever seen disappeared down an alleyway; it wasn’t that alleyways were alarming in and of themselves, it was that the vision of loveliness was being tugged along by a dude so sketchy looking he may as well have had a giant neon sign flashing “CREEP” hanging over his head. That beautiful kid couldn’t be more than eighteen. He probably didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

The hairs on the back of Thor’s neck stood up. Something bad was going to happen.

There was no reason for him to get involved. He should leave them to their business.

Yeah, right.

Moving as silently as he could, he started down the alley after them, ears straining.

“C’mon baby,” he heard a rough voice saying. No way that was the kid’s. Then a nervous giggle from a different voice - there we go.

“Are you sure?” The boy’s voice was not actually a boy’s voice, it was deep and smooth and as lovely as his face. Oh wow.

Thor peeked around the dumpster. The kid was backed up the wall, his long black hair fanning out around his shoulders and getting caught in crazy curlicues on the rough brick facade. The older man was leaning with his hands bracketing the kid’s face, pushing up against him.

“I don’t think I want to do this,” the kid said, squirming.

“Tough shit, sweetheart.”

Alright, that was enough. With a roar, Thor came out swinging and took the would-be rapist by surprise, sucker punching him in the side of the head. FUCK ow, punching bone fucking hurt.

The guy fell back but not down, and he managed to land a fist on Thor’s face before Thor kneed him in the gut and then brought his elbow down on the back of his neck. He fell like a sack of potatoes. Pathetic loser. Thor bent over his knees, chest heaving, and wiped at his nose with a bloody knuckle.

“What’d you have to go and do that for?”

“Excuse me?” Thor looked up and saw the kid nudging at the unconscious guy’s body with his toe.

“I had him right where I wanted him.”

Thor could only stare. This certainly must be a hallucination from getting punched in the face.

“I saved you,” he said incredulously.

The boy scoffed. “No you didn’t. He thought he was going to get some, but I was going to rob him blind and teach him a lesson about preying on innocent looking kids. I’m not mad though. The way you took him out was super fucking hot.”

“I - what?”

“It was amazing actually. You came out of the shadows screaming like a Viking warrior and just fucking took him out, it was *awesome*.” He acted it out as he talked, gesturing wildly with his hands, his green eyes wide with excitement.

“Who even *are* you?” Thor said.

“The guy who’s taking you out to dinner,” the kid said. “If - If you’re into that sort of thing.”

This night was getting weirder and weirder. Thor needed to regroup, but the boy was walking circles around him and talking so fast, one arm crossed over his chest and tapping his cheek, and he *was*, *seriously*, the prettiest person Thor had ever seen with his own two eyes.

“Ok,” he heard himself saying, then, “No, wait. How do I know you’re not going to rob me too?”

The kid rolled his eyes. “Duh. I only rob *bad guys*. You are clearly a good guy.”

“I’m not that good.”

“Please, you are so vanilla they have your picture on the ice cream. Fucking try me, champ.”

God, pretty and *sassy*, Thor was doomed.

“Your eye is gonna turn black,” the boy was saying, “I can tell. After we eat you can come back to my place, I’ve got ice packs and everything. And lots of lube.”

Thor’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Lube?"

“Don’t worry, condoms too, geez, you really are vanilla. Whaddya want to eat? There’s a diner a couple blocks over.”

Thor let himself be tugged along in a daze, staring almost hypnotized at the sway of the kid’s ass in his tight leather pants.

“Wait!” he said, finally snapping out of it. “How old are you?”

The kid looked back over his shoulder, one green eye in a ring of smokey liner. “Nineteen.”

Don’t question it. Don’t question it.

“And what’s your name?”

Those pretty pink lips curved into a smile.

“Loki.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired to write another chapter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The heavy night air barely stirred the curtains but it moved over Thor’s naked torso in a fluttering caress, like the night itself had exhaled gently. Thor lay sprawled on Loki’s bed. The cheap rough sheets had somehow wound themselves haphazardly around his legs, but boneless and spent as he was he couldn’t bring himself to disentangle them.

“Mmm.” Loki’s voice was silvery, dark, his lips curled around a cigarette. He took a drag and blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth. It wafted lazily towards the window. “I love these,” he said.

For a second Thor thought he was talking about the cigarette, but then Loki was nosing into his ribs, following the trail of swirling tattoos covering Thor’s back and ribs and wrapping around to his chest. Loki stuck out the tip of that wicked pink tongue and licked along one of the spiraling lines. It made Thor shiver and impossibly he felt himself start to harden again.

“What do they mean?”

“Nothing. It’s just a design.”

Loki snorted. “Yeah, ok.” He took another drag and Thor couldn’t drag his eyes away from those long fingers, that expressive mouth. “If you don’t want to tell me just say so.”

“I don’t want to tell you.” Thor reached over and plucked the cigarette from Loki’s hand, took a drag himself, felt the pleasant burn as the smoke filled his lungs.

Loki rose from the bed in one fluid motion and practically flowed into the bathroom. How he could walk so gracefully after what they’d just done was a miracle in and of itself. His ass still had red marks on it from Thor’s teeth.

He came out a minute later and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, looking at Thor like he wanted to eat him.

Maybe he did. Thor had seen stranger things.

“How come you’re not scared of me?” Thor asked, putting one arm behind his head and tapping off the ashes clinging to the end of the cigarette.

“Why would I be scared of you?”

“I’m a big guy. I follow people into alleys and beat them up. I go home with pretty little boys and fuck them until they scream.”

“I’m not a little boy.” Loki’s eyes glittered in the half darkness.

“You’re not nineteen,” Thor said.

“How old do you think I am?”

“Not nineteen.”

Loki made a noncommittal noise and pushed off the doorframe, came over and stood next to the bed, his cock hanging soft against his leg right at Thor’s eye level. He took his smoke back and finished it in one long pull, the ember at the end flaring brightly.

Thor could feel the energy in the room pulsing and shifting, moving in swirling eddies, mostly centering on the boy standing in front of him. Most people moved through the world barely stirring the natural energies around them, but this boy - *Loki* - he was practically glowing, his every step creating rippling rings in the natural order of things. 

There was something about him. Something feral, intoxicating. Something important. 

Something more than what he seemed.

Then again, Thor was too.

Loki was stubbing the butt out in the ashtray and running his fingers into the hair at Thor’s temples. He tightened his hand into a fist and pulled Thor’s head to the side, exposing his neck. A thrill ran down Thor’s spine. What a pretty little kitten with his little claws.

“You won’t hurt me,” Loki murmured against his throat. “I can tell.”

Thor dragged Loki’s lips up to his own. God, he was so fucking delicious, such a tender morsel. His hands stole up and gripped at the dip of Loki’s trim waist, pulling him closer. This was one of the worse decisions he’d ever made, probably, but he couldn’t have stopped even if he’d wanted to.

Which he didn’t, not really.

“I want to fuck this beautiful mouth,” Thor said, pulling at Loki’s lip with his teeth, biting just a little too hard, making Loki wiggle, “until all that pretty eyeliner runs down your face.” He bit at Loki’s lip again, tasting blood.

“Again so soon, old man?” Loki was panting slightly, his cock thickening.

Old man, huh?

“You have no idea,” Thor growled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Face Heel Turn (中譯)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695185) by [Coralhime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime)




End file.
